Of exploding penguins and things that go boom
by Mizu-Tenshi
Summary: [TyKa] With the press all over them, a body swap is never welcome. Can they return to normal before Kai blows Tyson's niceguy rep and Tyson makes Kai look like a total moron?
1. Swap

After a very messed up accident, Kai and Tyson's bodies are switched. In the midst of all the publicity for the upcoming tournament, both are desperate to get their bodies back before Kai blows Tyson's good-guy reputation and Tyson makes kai look like a screaming idiot.

Here's to using the good ol' body switcheroo cliché. But it's an interesting cliché so don't run away just yet. Though, I'm warning you that this fic has a high possibility of ending up a TyKa. If you don't like that stuff feel free to run away now.

Disclaimer: Don't own…but if I did…

* * *

Chapter one – The switch 

XX

It could have only been Fate.

Seriously, it had to be Fate.

After all, only Fate could repeatedly screw them both over in such a bizarre and incomprehensible manner that left them both dumbstruck and the rest of the team hoping that this was all some wonderful nightmare.

"Kill him! Just kill him! Slaughter him where he stands!"

"Mercy! Please, for the love of God, mercy!"

Ray and Max were busy trying to restrain a very, very angry Kai from killing a cowering Kenny, busily shaking in the corner of the dojo with his laptop over his head.

The dojo in particular looked a little worse for wear. There were scorch marks across the walls and floor and even on the ceiling.

It was not often that one could get more of a reaction out of Kai other than a nonchalant 'hn' but then again, he had a very good reason to be reduced to a screaming homicidal, beyblade-wielding maniac that Ray and Max were forcefully trying to restrain.

Except, it was not quite Kai that they were holding back.

It was Tyson.

It was Tyson's voice, his body, his angry mahogany eyes flashing dangerously, and yet Kai's personality no doubt shone through it all.

A few steps behind them, Kai, or at least what appeared to be Kai, stood there looking very confused.

"You start some freaky experiment, almost blow up half of the dojo, somehow get us caught in the explosion, causing our bodies to switch for some incomprehensible reason and you expect me to give you _mercy_!" the Kai in Tyson's body growled murderously. It was quite unnerving to see Tyson look so dangerous, even if everyone knew that it was Kai speaking behind the mask.

Yes, it was all so ufortunate. There they were, Kai sitting in the corner being bored whilst Tyson was readin a magazine and Kenny was tampering with their beyblades, muttering strnge things to himself and - boom! Suddenly, Kai was wondering why he was staring at a magazine instead of brooding in the corner whilst Tyson was wondering just how he had been transported into the corner of the dojo and why the doors were all hanging off of their hinges.

"I – I can fix this!" Kenny squeaked.

Kai pointed a finger squarely at his own body. The body that Tyson was now residing in.

"I don't care what you do, just get _me _back in _there_! And get _him _back into this stupid body!"

"Hey, I resent that!"

Tyson, pouting in Kai's body, crossed his arms and looked sulkily at his own body struggling in Ray and Max's arms like a rampaging hurricane.

Kenny opened Dizzy up and began typing furiously as the other two bladers managed to get Kai to calm down. Dranzer's wielder shrugged and sat down, watching Kenny type like a cat eyeing his prey.

"Um…so," Kenny gulped nervously. Anyone would with Kai looking at them so dangerously. Even if it was through Tyson's body, those eyes still stung. "I was upgrading both your beyblades at the same time. I wanted to try something new by getting them to share a few traits. Give each one the good points of the other, if you know what I mean but…"

"But?" Ray looked at him, wide-eyed, glancing at Kai and Tyson every now and then.

"My calculations…I forgot to carry the one."

Kai shot to his feet. It was strange seeing Tyson's body move so quickly. "That's it!" he cried. "Kill him! Kill him now!"

Any thoughts of murder had to wait however as Tyson's grandfather entered the dojo.

"Yo, my bros! You got a call from… whoa what went down in here?" his eyes widened, taking into account the state of the dojo.

"I'm sorry Mr Kinomiya, we'll clean it up," Ray promised.

"Well, you better get your butts in gear!" Tyson's grandpa surveyed the damage. "But before that, Mr. D called!"

"Of course!" Kenny slapped his forehead with the butt of his palm.

"What is it?" Max turned to the younger boy.

"The world championship is a month away but the press is already starting to build the hype for it. That means…" he held up his fingers, ticking them off one by one. "Photoshoots! Signings! Promotional events! Interviews! It so happens that we have said interview today with someone from the Japanese Beybible magazine."

"What?!" Tyson jumped to his feet. "Why didn't you say so earlier? You gotta split!…What?" he asked after a moment of realising that no one was moving but were, in fact, giving him very odd looks.

"Hearing the words 'we gotta split' from Kai's mouth is…" Ray began

"…A little disturbing," Max finished.

"We're not going anywhere," Kai looked at each face defiantly. "Cancel the interview."

"It's a bit too late for that," Kenny flinched as Kai glared at him. "In fact, we were supposed to be there five minutes ago."

"Five minutes!" Tyson cried. "Come on let's go!" he was out of the dojo before anyone could stop him.

XX

The reporter was waiting for them inside on of the building's many rooms. She wore a smart white dress suit and had a small tape-recorder in her hand. The room itself was large and airy with the windows wide open and a small coffee table between two sets of brown leather couches.

"Ah, welcome," her eyes lit up as the door opened.

"Sorry we're late," Kenny apologised as they filed in one by one.

"Yeah, _someone,_ didn't want to come!" Tyson shot a sour look at Kai. While this would not be unusual, all the reported saw was Kai looking very petulantly at Tyson, who was scowling in return.

She wondered if they were taking substances. It would make for a wonderful scandal.

"Uhh…okay, well take a seat," she nodded to the sofa opposite her.

They all obeyed. Before Tyson could take his place, Kai gripped his shoulder. "Tyson," he whispered and for a moment Tyson was lost in hoe surreal it was to see his own body hiss at him. "You make me look like an idiot and I will personally make your life a living hell!" Kai warned.

"Geez, relax, you make it seem like I'm some kind of bufoon!"

"That was the general point, yes," he rolled his eyes.

"So, how do you boys feel about the upcoming championship," the reported began, as the last two bladers took their seats next to each other.

Max jumped to the question. "Naturally, we're excited. It may be a month away but even pros have gotta do some intense training waaay before it even begins."

"Nervous? Are any of you having any doubts?"

"Of course not!" Ray shook his head. "Well, everyone gets nervous but none of us are having second thoughts about entering this tournament."

"And is this team fixed or will any of you be joining another team? Will you be recruiting any new members?"

Tyson frowned and cried, "This team is gonna stay how it is! There's no way anyone could get a better winning combination! We're gonna grab that championship title just like always!" he thumped his chest proudly, unaware of the horrified look of his team mates and the one fiery glare of his captain.

The reported did a back-take. Since when was Kai, the infamous ice-captain, the dark, and brooding, handsome silent blader so loud and brash?

Taking a mental note to investigate whether the boys were sniffing glue, she continued happily, "That's good to hear! So Kai, tell me, what's the most important thing that you're learned whilst blading?"

Tyson took in a deep breath, preparing for a long speech. "Yes, friendship - " he began but was swiftly cut off by a sharp kick to his ankles.

"Say anymore and this very small needle will be inserted into your left ear," Kai whispered dangerously close to said ear.

"But why, it's fun?" he smirked, then turning to the reporter, resumed. "Of course, friendship is very important. I don't know where else I'd be if not for my team mates, especially _Tyson!_ Man, _Tyson_ kicks my ass every time!" he shot a grin at a silently fuming Kai trapped in his body.

"Do you want to die?" he whispered.

"You can't kill me in front of the media!"

"Wanna bet?"

The reporter was definitely sure that the boys were sniffing glue, if not smoking pot. Yeah baby, she could taste the scandal!

"And Tyson, enjoying the success of being world champ must put a lot of pressure on you."

"Not really, I'm usually too stupid and lazy to care," Kai replied nonchalantly. For once, he was glad to be in Tyson's body so that he could make the boy look like the idiot he was.

Tyson fiercely hissed back. "Kai!"

"This is payback!" he smirked.

"Y'know, I think _Tyson's_ awesome! He doesn't need to train at all, especially not after he wiped the floor with me, _Kai,_ during that - "

Many bumps and bruises later, after the room has almost exlopded into an all out fight with furniture flying across the room, the interview was at last over. For Ray and the others, it could not have ended soon enough.

"Thank God nobody died," Kenny murmured, though he may have spoken too soon for as soon as Tyson and Kai were out of the room, Kai sent the boy a scowl that would have made the Grim reaper run home crying.

"Ah! Okay, maybe I took it too far!" Tyson backed up to the opposite wall.

"Maybe?" Even in Tyson's body, Kai looked murderous.

"C'mon Kai, it's not that bad?"

"Not that bad?" he seethed and Max and Ray both took this as 'time to latch on before he kills someone' time. "Kill him! Just kill him now!"

"Don't worry. I'll try to calm him down so he doesn't do such stupid things again," Ray tried to ease Kai's agitated nerves.

"I don't want you to calm him down, I want you to kill him!" the boy snapped.

"Well, it was kinda fun," Tyson muttered, beginning to grin again, "did you see the woman's face!"

"You!" Kai's anger flared once again. "Stand still whilst I slowly disembowel you with a very sharp toothpick!"

"H – hey now! It wasn't my fault. I'm always like this!"

"Yes, but right now people are thinking that it's _me_!"

"And what's wrong with that? I'm just making you happier and more loveable!"

"Love!" Kai took a double take at the use of the dreaded L word. "Love – Loveable?!"

"Kai, no!" Kenny pleaded with the taller boy. "Please, think about the upcoming tournament!"

"I know that you don't really wanna kill Tyson – okay, maybe you do – but it's _your_ body you're going to be destroying!"

"I don't care what happens to me! Just kill that screaming abomination before I inflict divine retribution on it!"

Once again, someone was saved from Kai's wrath through the appearance of a third party. This time it was the reporter finished with her papers, exiting the room. "Err…I believe Mr Dickenson has arrived with the car, boys. He's here to pick you up."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Max and Ray promptly let go of Kai's waist.

"Good," Kai sighed, relaxing somewhat, much to the collected relief of everyone in the corridor. "Hopefully we can go home now and sort out this wonderful mess!"

Yet as they exited the building they indeed found Mr Dickenson with the car…a crowd of fangirls behind safety lines screaming their names in adoration.

Kai only needed to glance at the glimmer of joy in Tyson's, or rather his own, eyes. He felt a scowl taking over his face.

"No," he said firmly. "Tyson, _no_."

* * *

I can't believe that I'm returning to writing beyblade fics. The last time I did I was, what, thirteen going on fourteen? So please, review and tell me how I did. 


	2. Photoshoot

A late chapter here but it's a long one to make up. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Anyway, this is going to be TyKa, so be prepared.

* * *

**Chapter two – Photoshoot**

XX

Kai faced the crowd of fans with something akin to horror slowly building up inside of him. It was the dreaded crowd. The sea of stupidity. The not-worth-my-time fans that had somehow tracked them down and were clamouring for autographs.

Tyson loved every minute of it.

"Ah the adoring public!" he grinned, making his way to where they were screaming and crying behind the security lines.

Of course, to the crazed fans, it was Kai they saw walking towards them. Kai. The ice Lord. The one who never stopped, never smiled and certainly never signed anything unless he had to.

Their screams only grew louder.

"Hold it!" Kai grabbed Tyson by the collar before he could make an absolute fool out of himself. "Don't look. Don't smile. Don't even crack a joke! We're getting to Mr Dickenson's car and we're driving away. That counts for all of us!" he snapped at the others who were already greeting the public.

"What?" Tyson cried incredulously. "Don't be such a - "

He gagged as Kai hauled him away, almost strangling him as he made futile efforts to break free. They made it to car and Kai threw him into the seat, shortly following afterwards.

It was then that Tyson heard it. But it was already too late. Ray, Max, and even Kenny made hasty excuses and parted with the public to clamber into the car as well. It was too late for Tyson. That was when it came.

"Oh…my…God!"

"Did Tyson just walk away?"

"He didn't even look at me!"

"He didn't even smile!"

"How ungrateful!"

"Celebs these days!"

The outcry was phenomenal. Tyson realised that, whilst Kai had been dragging him away, it seemed to the public as if it was Tyson instead who was simply walking away with Kai in tow. He, the friendliest blader in the world, had not even cracked a smile.

Tyson was going to kill Kai.

XX

One car ride, a hastily eaten dinner and a short argument later, all of Tyson's anger had vaporised into a simple grudge. He sat alone in his room in front of a small tabletop mirror pouting at the face and body he was trapped in.

He did not understand. Kai walked away from the crowds all the time. How come he managed to get away with it?

Well, he was pretty. Maybe not pretty. Maybe handsome was a better word. Maybe hot. But he did not want to go that far.

"Are you checking me out?"

Tyson almost jumped. "K – Kai! As if I would!"

"I called the BBA just now," Kai said, standing just behind Tyson with a typical frown across his face. "I told them that I…you…were coming down with something and you just didn't want your oh-so loyal fans catching it. They'll announce a formal apology for you this evening."

"Kai…" he breathed. He could not believe, ice Lord Kai. Mr. I don't give a crap Kai went to all that trouble for him.

"Stupidity is contagious after all."

"Shut up!"

Before they could start arguing again, a knock sounded at Tyson's door and Kenny's voice drifted through. "Tyson! Kai! Are you two in there?" he called.

"What?" Kai scowled as the boy entered. Even if it was not intentional, he had yet to forgive Kenny for getting them into this mess.

"Uh…unfortunately, it seems we can't avoid the publicity that's coming with this new tournament," the boy squeaked as Kai's eyes narrowed for the kill. "Well…so that means the interviews, photoshoots, signings and so on will have to continued…as…scheduled," he lamely trailed off.

"Just fix this," Kai sighed, rubbing his forehead wearily.

"Uh, I'll try," Kenny nervously arranged his glasses.

"You better, or else…"

No one wanted to know what the 'or else' meant.

XX

By the time Tyson sleepily joined them outside the dojo the next day, everyone was already up and awake. Kenny was tinkering away with Dizzy in a more frantic way than usual, muttering something about Kai, killing and toothpicks whilst Ray and Max were indulging in a game of 'who can invent the most creative way to wake up Tyson.'

Kai, for his part, looked commonly peevish. His arms were folded and his eyes closed in his normal pose. Strangely, it worked even when using Tyson's goofball body.

Since the body-swap they had come to an unspoken, mutual agreement to wear 'normal' clothes. Since Tyson did not want to wear what Kai usually did and no way in hell was Kai going to wear Tyson's garishly coloured clothes, both were playing it safe with T-shirts and jeans.

"Mornin' what's up for today," Tyson rubbed his eyes sleepily, yawning.

"A photoshoot. Then training," Kai scowled. Tyson could tell he was in a bad mood. Of all the little things he had to do because he was a pro-blader, photoshoots were Kai's absolute worst.

Interviews could be endured whilst speaking as little as possible. Even signings were bearable since the lines were always so long and, to save time, chit-chat was not permitted.

Photoshoots, however, were the spawn of the devil.

XX

Mr. Dickenson drove them to the studio. They arrived in good time and were ushered into the building before the clock hit eleven.

The set was already prepared and cameras ready at all different angles. The first set of photos would be of them as a team before the individual, and more interesting photos were taken.

Thankfully, these were done with relatively little fuss, as Kai was standing on Tyson's foot the whole time to stop him from smiling like a fool, which in turn caused him to smirk. It was near enough to a smile in Kai's standards.

It was the individual photographs that were gong to be held.

Everyone had their photos taken, even Kenny, who was often shot surrounded by computers or making some half-hearted 'victory' pose.

Max was always prescribed the usual. Overalls. Loose, billowy clothes. Simple T-shirts and shorts. Fake sunshine. A bright balloon of bubblegum coming from his mouth for as long as he could hold it. Energetic, happy, sunny and bright. He was the one girls everyone wanted to take to a fair.

Ray on the other hand, they dimmed the lights for. Portrayed as exotic and mysterious but not unapproachable, that was Kai's territory, and they made sure that each blader appealed to the different preferences of the fans.

Then Tyson was called for his individual photos and everything went pear-shaped.

XX

"Smile! Smile!" Tyson was quietly urging a reluctant Kai from the sidelines.

"Kai…Tyson, I mean," Max glanced sidelong at him. Sometimes he forgot that the brain inside the body was different. "I don't think you're helping."

"But Max! Look at him! He's ruining my imagine!" Tyson whined, pointing a finger at where a very obstinate Kai was scowling at the photographers.

"Even so, I don't think…"

"Screw it, I can't work like this," Kai sighed, shifting out of the pose he was supposed to be holding. They wanted him to be energetic? They wanted him to buzz? What the hell did that mean? He was not some damn bee.

"H – hey, Champ?" the cameraman looked absolutely stunned. Usually, Tyson was the most co-operative of the group, cheerfully agreeing to all their suggestions.

"Amateurs. Bladers, photographers, I'm always lumped with the amateurs," he muttered. At that moment, even inside Tyson's body, he was looking _very_ dangerous. Navy eyes narrowed into slits. His hand was slowly undoing the buttons of his white shirt.

Stunned by the transformation from cheerful, bubbly world champ to this quiet, almost predatory blader standing before them, the photographers were too stunned to move.

Kai sighed wearily. If this was the only way to get it over with then he was prepared to make a few sacrifices. It was Tyson's dignity, not his.

As he undid his shirt halfway so that only the chest was exposed. He had never really noticed it before, but Tyson was in reasonable shape despite the abundant amount of food he usually consumed.

"What the hell!" Tyson was about to scream bloody murder if Ray and Max did not clamp their hands over his mouth.

Kai's hands moved up towards his hair, tugging the band free as navy strands came cascading down.

Tyson froze. Somehow, it felt like he was being violated, just by allowing Kai to let down his hair.

"I know you want me to be adorable and cute or whatever dumb pose you had in mind," Kai's voice came out in a low growl, "but cute is not really my style."

His hand pushed his hair back with a hand, though strands of navy escaped to fall to his face. Leaning against the prop of a locker, his head tilted slightly back, he glared at the bright lights with a cool, although slightly dangerous, expression.

"Can we get this over with?" Kai sighed. He was only being so obliging so that he could get out of the spotlight.

No annoying flashes went off to blind him. Everyone was still too stunned to move.

"Boss, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" someone whispered.

The head cameraman nodded mutely, unable to rip his gaze from the teen's aloof stance and predatory expression. He could hardly believe that the person standing there was the world champ, the energetic adorable little loud-mouth he had always snapped.

Who the hell was this bad-boy and what had happened to the real Tyson?

"It's true, I haven't been drugged, have I?" he stuttered. "The world champ is…he's - " he gulped, unable to finish his own sentence from shock. Could he say it? No, he did not dare say it but… "He's…he's!"

"_Sexy!"_

XX

"Okay, you're up next."

The uproar Kai had created by doing things his own way had simmered down slightly, leaving a shocked group of photographers believing they had witnessed something akin to a world-wide revolution, and a very sour-looking Tyson.

It was Tyson, well technically Kai's, turn. For the past several years, Kai had always gone last. No one wanted to mess around with him first thing in the morning.

Tyson waited in gloomy silence. He did not understand. Why did everyone start screaming and shouting and running around just when Kai looked at them? Why did the women suddenly start bleeding from the nose? Sure, he had done it in his body, but they had never reacted that way before.

It was the same way he could walk past the crowds, paying attention to no one, yet make the fans scream and swoon.

What was so special about Kai?

"Hey, it's your turn. Don't screw up."

Tyson stood up straight, staring at Kai challengingly. "Just to let you know, I don't do the 'I'm a jerk, stay the hell away from me' pose either," he retorted.

"Are you mad at me for something?" Kai frowned.

"I'm just saying," his eyes glinted evilly. "That if you can change my image, so can I!"

"Hey, wait!" Kai tried to grab him but he had already managed to escape. He watched cautiously as Tyson began talking to the one in charge. He regretted not being able to lip-read. Tyson's mouth was moving way too fast for his liking.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Ray joined him, sensing his volatile mood.

Tyson disappeared somewhere to change but Max alerted them as he reappeared by tugging at the sleeves of Kai's shirt. "Kai? Where are your markings?"

He turned and stared. Sure enough, the normal blue triangles that had graced his cheeks were gone. Tyson had dressed his body up in dark black jeans and a white shirt that was so thin it was almost translucent.

"That idiot!"

"Okay folks, change the props!" the head cameraman ordered and the set began to shift.

"A b – bedroom?" Ray tilted his head curiously at the new set they were assembling.

Kai could only get a bad feeling from this.

Tyson's shirt was buttoned all the way down, revealing a toned chest and stomach that was not his own. The pristine white sheets swirled around him as he clambered on to the bed without any shoes, his blue hair slightly ruffled as if he had just awoken.

"I'll kill him!" Kai clenched his fists, fighting the urge to march in front of the cameras and strangle his own body.

Tyson was obviously enjoying playing around in his body. The knowledge of that irked Kai even more. Seeing his own body in such vulnerable positions, reclining along the bed as a small fan off set shifted his hair was just insulting.

"Don't worry," Ray tentatively patted his back, "even if it is Tyson, he's in your body. You're naturally scary. Even Tyson can't screw that up."

Kai looked at Ray appreciatively. That rare look transformed into a glare at the Chinese blader as he looked over to the set. He had jinxed it. That damn Ray jinxed it.

He glanced at what Tyson was doing and his mouth almost hung open.

"Oh…my…God."

"Oh my God."

"Oh my God!"

"OH MY GOD!"

Kenny's exclamation was the loudest, reaching an almost glass shattering high-pitch.

All four of them stood in a near trance-like stupor, carefully taking in one of the rarest sights in the world. It was rarer than the solar eclipse. More astonishing than the birth of a star.

"It's…" Kai began but was unable to continue. He was too appalled.

"It's like…"

"It's like he's - "

Tyson tilted his head to one side, looking sweetly confused, as if he had woken up in an unfamiliar but not intimidating place. Without the markings, Kai's face was not as intimidating as usual and Tyson took full advantage of this by making the body he was in seem slightly withdrawn.

A finger was placed to his lips, mouth slightly parted. It was so adorable it was almost obscene. The cuteness factor was multiplied by about one thousand just because it was Kai's body that was being snapped, it was Kai's crimson eyes that were looking so naïve as if…as if he was cluelessly inviting someone in.

The pose. The look. The pure white sheets. The carelessly open shirt. The black jeans with the first button teasingly left undone. It said it all.

It said: 'Please have your way with me!'

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Kai, still in Tyson's body roared. "I'll definitely kill him this time!"

XX

It was fun. Despite his initial thoughts of revenge, Tyson had to admit that playing dress up with Kai's body was oddly fun.

That thought he decided to keep to himself.

However, seeing Kai marching right up to him, regardless of the flashing cameras, was not fun. Particularly when Kai was looking as if he was going to fulfil that promise of disembowelling him.

"K – Kai!" Tyson skirted away as Kai stomped over and towered above him. Kai glared at him icily.

"You idiot! It's bad enough being stalked and glomped by fans, you're inviting them to _rape_ me as well?"

"H – Hey! If you can change my image, why can't I change yours? It's cute, don't you think?" he protested

Kai grabbed Tyson shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed. "Cute?" he hovered above him. "Oh yeah, real cute. Like seeing you do seven hours of training cute."

The camera flashes had failed to stop yet but neither was aware of this small, unimportant fact.

"That's not fair!" Tyoson tried to growl at Kai, which only resulted in him bringing his nose closer to Kai's face.

"Life's not fair," Kai retorted, then turning for the cameras demanded, "Are you quite done for today?"

The photographers looked shocked. "Err…well."

"Good," he said without giving them a chance to answer. Grabbing Tyson, he pulled him off of the set. "We'll be going then."

XX

Barely a few days after that traumatising ordeal, the pictures were printed as usual in several beyblading magazines.

"Did you see the photos?"

"Which ones?"

"The ones in Beyblade Ultima,"

"Oh yeah, isn't Ray so - "

"Not Ray! The bedroom ones!"

And along came the first whiffs of scandal.

**

* * *

**

Quite a long chapter today. Will Kai and Tyson ever get back into their rightful bodies? Big thank you to those who reviewed and those about to review. It keeps me going.


	3. Beginnings of trouble

Hello. It's me again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Geez, I wish I could come up with a better summary.

* * *

**Chapter three - Beginning of trouble**

XX

It had been several days since the photo shoot but Kai had yet to overcome the humiliation of it, and a chance reminder pushed Kai to try and disembowel Tyson all over again.

Currently, the three bladers unaffected by the body swap were praying for Kai's supposedly boundless restraint to finally show itself before things got ugly.

"You! Do you have any idea how dead you will be?" Kai snarled at Tyson, who was in the middle of watching TV.

Tyson carelessly threw the remote over his shoulder. "Aww, c'mon, Kai! Don't be such a sourpuss. You changed my image so why can't I change yours?"

"I made you look cool! You should be thanking me! _You_, however, made me the most desirable object to every rapist, pervert and obsessive fangirl across the globe!"

"Is that a good thing?"

"What do you think?"

"Tyson! Kai!" Kenny quickly stepped in before Kai could throttle the world champion. "You've just been in each other's company for too long! There's no need to get violent!"

"Tell that to Mr Sourpuss over there!" Tyson growled.

"Maybe you should go for a walk, Tyson?" Kenny suggested. Getting the two away from each other before all hell broke loose was his top priority.

"I could use the fresh air," Tyson agreed before muttering under his breath, "somewhere where the party pooper won't cramp my style."

Kai glared at the boy currently occupying his body. Unfortunately, he could find no fault with Kenny's suggestion. "Max. Ray. Baby-sit him for a while," he ordered the other two bladers.

"Huh? Why?"

"Just don't let him do anything stupid," Kai growled menacingly, his voice laced with an unseen threat.

Ray nodded responsibly. They would take care of Tyson.

XX

"Ah, man! It's good to get some fresh air!"

"I hope he doesn't do anything stupid!" Ray muttered to himself as he trailed after Tyson, wondering just where the boy got all that energy from, whilst being slightly disturbed at seeing a 'bouncy' Kai.

Max smiled at him sympathetically and hurried on.

"Why are you guys hanging back there? C'mon!" Tyson, who was already half way through the park, waved at them to catch up.

"You're in a good mood now, Tyson," Ray observed.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorta getting used to being Kai. Y'know what I mean?"

Max was about to ask him why when a body collided with Tyson, sending the young girl who had run into him flying onto the floor. Tyson stumbled back awkwardly and was caught by Max and Ray.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I - "

The girl was cut off as Tyson, in Kai's body, took her hand and helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay, Miss?" he leaned forward, gallantly smiling, crimson eyes softening to look almost tender.

The girl was stunned silent.

Max and Ray were stunned stupid.

What was Tyson thinking doing that with Kai's body? More importantly, since when had Kai been able to smile like that and…and were those _bubbles_ shimmering in the background?!

"Y – yes!" the girl blushed and ran off, squealing happily.

They watched her go until she disappeared.

For a moment, there was absolute silence.

"Ha!" Tyson then began to laugh. "Ha ha! Did you see that? She looked so happy she could have died!" he almost keeled over from laughter. Seeing people react that way was just too funny.

"What…what's wrong with Tyson?" Max tugged at a horrified Ray.

"He's gone mad with power!"

Both bladers looked on with expressions of shock and disbelief. They considered backing away slowly but Kai would surely force them into training if they did not keep Tyson in check.

The question was; just how were they supposed to keep him in check?

"Man, I wonder if Kai's having this much fun!" Tyson's laughter sounded almost maniacal.

XX

"I'm trying, Kai! I'm trying, honest!" Kenny was almost ready to cry. Typing away furiously on Dizzi, he tried to ignore the cold feeling of something long and metallic tickling his neck.

"Try…harder!" Kai growled and Kenny wondered what he had ever done to deserve such a fate.

XX

"Hey, hey guys! Take a look at this!" Tyson beckoned the two reluctant bladers towards the fountain. As they got near enough, he suddenly struck a daring pose, smiling as if he were advertising for a toothpaste company. "Aren't I sexy?" he grinned.

Ray smacked his hand against his forehead. "Somebody…please stop him!"

"Jeez, Kai has it so easy! With his looks he can get anything he wants! I bet he's smart enough to get a good paying job too. He seems like the brainy kind. Oh, this is so sweet!"

Tyson rambled, completely oblivious to the two horrified bladers. Much to their ever-increasing dread, Tyson spotted a nearby café and was ready for an early dinner. "I'm gonna chat up that waitress and see if she'll give me some free food!"

"If you make Kai fat, he's gonna kill you," Max called after him.

"It's okay, Max, I get full up really quickly in Kai's body," he replied as he practically bounced over the café with careless good cheer.

"I wonder if Kai's having this much fun," Ray murmured and followed after the others.

XX

"Damn Tyson! Damn stupid, fat pig!"

Kenny was worried.

He was worried about his own life, of course. He was worried about his own safety, but he was also worried about Kai's sanity. He was also worried about Kai's taste buds.

Finally plucking up his courage, he decided to let his voice be heard. "Uh…Kai?"

"What?" the blader snapped at the bespectacled boy.

"Uh…I don't know if soya sauce goes well with bread."

Kai leaned against the kitchen cabinet. The drawers were all open and the fridge door left ajar. "Well, it was the only thing left in the kitchen and I'm hungry," he said, defiantly tearing into the bread.

Kenny eyed the empty fridge nervously. "After you ate so much?"

Kai moved the bread away from his lips and scowled. "It's Tyson! Stupid, damn pig has a stomach like a bottomless pit!" he cursed the body that he was stuck inside as its stomach growled for the umpteenth time. "Damn Tyson! Damn, stupid, stupid - "

Before he could begin trashing the kitchen out of annoyance, both boys heard the door to the dojo slide open and a familiar, female voice calling through the hallway.

"Hellooo! Is anyone there? I'm back from my holiday!"

"Hilary!"

The girl tracked the source of their voices to the kitchen. Her head curiously peeked inside before she entered, deciding to make no comment on the state of the kitchen. "Hey, guys, I just got back from my holiday in Rome," she greeted them cheerfully. There was a duffel bag slung over her shoulder, which she dumped on the floor.

"Was it fun?" Kenny asked, wondering if she would be able to tell that 'Tyson' was acting strange.

"Oh, sure!" she clapped her hands in delight. "But the most fun was getting back here!"

Kenny peered at her present. Hilary was notorious for keeping up with all of the beyblading magazines and the item she held in her hands was…

"Is that - "

"Intimate bedroom photos!" she squealed and shoved the images into Kenny's nose. "Is it a publicity stunt? What could get the ever-famous Kai, the Ice Lord, to pose in such a vulnerable positions?" she read the headlines before turning the page. "And look! Tyson's topping!"

Kenny froze. He suddenly became aware of a very dangerous, murderous presence growing just behind his back. Abort! Abort! System meltdown! Everything was going pear-shaped and he was sure that Kai was ready to explode.

"W – well, I'm sure – Kai, I - I mean, Tyson! Where are you going?" he stuttered as Kai suddenly moved to the end of the kitchen and began rummaging through the bottom cabinets.

Kai glanced over his shoulder. The expression on his face made Kenny's blood run cold.

"I feel a sudden urge to reacquaint myself with Mr. Sharp and pointy cleaver."

Hilary, who had not been paying attention to Kai's facial expression, only picked up a word foreign to Tyson's lips. "Reacquaint?" she looked questioningly at Kenny.

"Well, we're been working on Tyson's vocabulary and…you see…" the boy trailed off lamely. There was no way they could hide things from Hilary.

XX

"I…I, uh, added a little extra just for you. My number's on the napkin," the waitress, a pretty brunette with dark brown eyes, coyly slid the napkin along with the food towards Tyson's seat.

Whilst Max and Ray felt like they were watching some sort of love scene from a movie, Tyson flashed her a brilliant smile and gave her a thank you that almost made her swoon.

"Gorgeous _and_ generous! The two best qualities I look for in a girl," he winked.

"Oh, please!" the waitress looked bashful.

"…Oh please…" Max and Ray looked bored.

"Here, have a drink. It's on me," the waitress pushed a soda towards Tyson, never taking her eyes off of him as he pleasantly smiled back at her.

Both Max and Ray were sure that she would soon die from blood loss through the nose unless she moved away quickly, which luckily she did, thanks to her boss calling for her to attend to another table.

"Okay, enough Tyson, if you keep doing that Kai's gonna be pissed," Ray warned him as the woman finally left.

Tyson, however, simply laughed and took a sip of hid free soda. "Hey, I'm just having my fun! If I get free food as well then it's an extra bonus!"

Ray was about to answer that. His mouth was half-open when he felt something yank at his sleeve, pulling him away from Tyson

"We've got to stop him!" Max whispered in his ear.

"I know, but how?" There was not anything they could say or do to stop him. Tyson had free reign of Kai's body. He supposed that they could tie him up…

"Kai's body isn't there for you to use in order to get free food," he admonished. If worse came to worse, they could use his hair wrap.

"But he's sexy! What's wrong if girls wanna give him something for looking good?"

At those words, Ray's eyes narrowed. The cat had caught his prey!

"…Tyson, you do realise that you've been calling Kai sexy quite a lot today," he said, speaking lightly, though Tyson's eyes widened further than possible. He went pale and stopped in the middle of sipping his drink. He froze.

"Great job, Ray!" Max gave him the thumbs up.

Tyson, on the other hand, seemed scarred for life.

* * *

I was asked about this, and I admit that I like Kai as uke. I don't know if that will show in my writing, but I do enjoy a non-weepy uke Kai. Anyway, please review. 


End file.
